Roleplaying Corpse Party Makes Up a Good Story
by blueallstar01
Summary: Well, worst title ever. Based off a roleplay in a twitch chat. XD. Anything else to say? Oh well it's an alternate universe of Blood Covered. Features OC Ryuto, Ayumi's little brother. Rated T for some parts. HIATUS, probably being rewritten.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, welcome to the Corpse Party Roleplay. This story is based off an actual roleplay done on a stream. Well the story should be starting! 33 Oh and there is an OC named Ryuto, in the same class as Yuka who is the younger brother of Ayumi**.

* * *

"Long ago.. there was another school built on this one, and a teacher seemed to die without noticing.." Ayumi started.

"So she roams the halls after school when all the students go home.." She continued.

"Any students that don't go home are going to hear.." She stopped

"Go home children.." She said scarily.

Suddenly, the lights turned off.

"AHHHH!" Satoshi said..

"Hehe.. Satoshi.." Yoshiki said.

"AHH!" The girls screamed. Then Ayumi hugged Yoshiki's shoulder (I kinda made closer during the RP, hehe...)

Yoshiki flushed.

"Well, Satoshi you should go check the door. Dosen't it break your heart to see Nakashima scared of her mind?"

Yoshiki said.

"Err... Umm.. Uhh.. What do you mean..?" He said pretending to ignore it.

"Huh?" Naomi said.

"HEHEHEHE I SMELL LOVE!" Seiko grinned.

Then the two both flushed.

"Well, I'll go open the door.." He said scared.

He opened the door then fell on his butt.

"Go home, children.." Ms. Yui said. Then she took out a fake arm and put it inside.

"AHHHH!" Satoshi screamed.

"AHHH!" Mayu, Seiko and Ayumi screamed too.

Then Ms. Yui went inside.

Ayumi said, "Good job, sensei!"

"Good job, Shinozaki." She replied.

"We've been fooled!" Mayu chuckled.

"It's your last day.." Morishige went sad.

"Well, let's make it last." Mayu smiled.

"Speaking of which, we have two Junior High students looking for Shinozaki and Mochida."  
Ms. Yui said.

Ryuto and Yuka came in.

"Onee-chan!"

"Onii-chan!"

"Yuka!?" Satoshi replied.

"Ryuto..?" Ayumi was surprised.

"We both came to bring an umbrella!" They said in unison.

(Maybe I should ship tha two?)

"Shinozaki, you never told me you had a brother." Yoshiki said coming closer to her.

"Oh, I don't think I did." Ayumi told them, thinking.

"Onee-chan, is this your boyfriend?" Ryuto chuckled.

"NO!" They said in unison.

*Perverted Insert* (Made by our substitute Satoshi)  
"Will you two have intercourse already?" Satoshi said, crossing his arms.

"Erm.. what?" They both said.  
*End of Perverted Insert* (Ignore this, I just wanted the entire story to be here.)

"Mochida-kun, your sister is so kawaii!" All the girls said.

"Onii-chan!" Yuka told him.

"Well, I found a charm online. It's called Sachiko Ever After." Ayumi told everyone.

"Wait, we should take a picture since it's Mayu's last day." Morishige said.

"I'm in!" Everyone said.

*Snapshot*

"So well, the charm!" Ayumi said.

"Make sure you send the picture to everyone!" Mayu told Morishige.

"Okay." Morishige answered.

"So, the charm works like this, we all say Sachiko, we beg of you once for each person,  
which is nine. Then we all rip a piece of the paper at the same time, try to find a place to hold it." Ayumi told everyone.

"Okay." Yoshiki said,

"Aye!" Seiko said.

"K!" Everyone else said.

So.. they did the charm.

BUT, they seemed to do it wrong.

The room started to have an earthquake.

"BEHIND THE DESKS! NOW!" Ms. Yui said.

But the desks fell.

The floor started to crack.

"Kishinuma-kun! MOCHIDA-KUN!" Ayumi said hugging Yoshiki.

"Onee-chan!" He stayed beside her.

"YUKA!" Satoshi screamed.

"AHHH!" Seiko and Naomi hugged each other.

"Onii-chan!" Yuka hugged Satoshi.

"Everyone! BE CAREFUL!" Ms. Yui said.

"Shige-nii!" Mayu was scared..

"Mayu!" He grabbed her.

"AHH!" Everyone shouted.

**To be continued..**

* * *

**HOW was it? Well.. :D**

**Question of the Day: what is a good perverted question?**

**HEHE, couldn't think of a good question.**

**See ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hii :3 I think I'm putting truth or dare on a hiatus. Sorry but it isn't over!  
Anyways enjoy the story :3

"Ow...Ouch.." Yoshiki mumbled, his head hurt.

"Onee-chan? I'm scared!" Ryuto hyperventilated.

Ayumi did nothing but hyperventilate..

"*breathes in* *breathes out* *breathes in* *breathes out* AHHHH!" Ayumi screamed.

"Guys.. it's okay, Shinozaki we'll get out of here, just calm down. Same to you, Ryuto."  
Yoshiki tried to calm them down.

Ayumi started crying.

"Uh.. Ryuto can you try calming her down? I'll go look to see this place." Yoshiki asked.

"Okay!" Ryuto replied.

"NOO! Don't leave me please!" Ayumi tugged onto his arm.

"Please!" She said.

Yoshiki didn't answer.

"PLEAASE!" She screamed.

"Err.. fine." Yoshiki gave in.

"I hope Mochida-kun comes by, I'm worried." Ayumi worrily told them.

Yoshiki was a bit mad she was worried about Satoshi, but he hid it.

"Onee-chan, I'm pretty sure we'll find them." Ryuto said.

"Oh, can I talk to you for a second?" Ryuto asked Yoshiki.

They went to the other side of the room.

He leaned into his ear and whispered softly.

"Do you like my sister?" He asked laughing.

He whispered back, "No I don't!"

"I won't tell!" He replied.

"..Fine I do." Yoshiki answered.

"OOH!" He said.

"SHH!" Yoshiki covered Ryuto's mouth.

"What's happening over there?" Ayumi asked.

"Nothing!" Yoshiki replied.

"Well, we should go look around to get out of this place." Ryuto told the two.

*Morishige, Mayu and Ms. Yui (OOH all M's :D)

"This place sure is cool!" Mayu said.

"It's creepy." Morishige said.

".." Ms. Yui looked possessed.

Suddenly, Mayu started doing the same thing.

"Shige-nii, wanna kiss?" Mayu laughed like a maniac.

"Mayu? What has gotten into you to?" Morishige blushed.

"Hahaha, Suzumoto your such a dirty slut." Yui laughed like a maniac.

"Oh god what has gotten into you guys?" Morishige patted his head in confusion.

"I'll be going to search around." Morishige said.

Then they both snapped out of it.

"Wait! I love you Shige-nii!" Suzumoto tried shouting.

But he didn't hear.

"Morishige!" Ms. Yui shouted, but he still didn't hear.

Suddenly, Morishige was pushed down a crack into the the floor under.

He was unconscious.. his head was bleeding for what seemed to be 10 minutes. OOH..

"Ow.."

*Mayu and Ms. Yui*

"Shige-nii! HELLO?" Mayu shouted at the top of her lungs.

"Morishige? MORISHIGE?" Ms. Yui was looking for him.

Suddenly, something grabbed Ms. Yui and dragged her over to a classroom.

"Yui-sensei!" Mayu was shocked in terror.

She tried opening the door, but it was locked.

"YUI-SENSEI!" She screamed.

"Suzumoto!" She responded.

"I'll try finding the others for help! Stay there, Yui-sensei!" Mayu said.

*Satoshi, Yuka and Naomi*

"I need to pee!" Yuka told her brother.

"Can you hold it in? I'm looking for the lavatories." He asked.

"Fine!" Yuka pouted.

"Yuka-chan, you could pee in that bucket if you want, only if you really need to." Naomi said.

"OKAY!" Then she peed.. in the bucket!

"It's best if we forget about that.." Satoshi said.

"We should look around, guys!" Naomi told them.

"Oh, Onii-chan, I forgot to give this to you! It's a good luck charm.. with another effect, but it's secret." Yuka smiled.

"Thanks, Yuka." He too smiled.

Hey look at this newspaper.. hey isn't this the teacher from the ghost story? Oh well."  
Naomi noticed.

"Hey wait.. it is!" He was shocked in horror.

"Well, I guess this is the old school we are on? But why is it still here? Wasn't it demolished long ago?" Naomi was curious how they were here...

*Yoshiki, Ayumi and Ryuto's side*

"Look at this newspaper. It saids 3 children were killed, and the murder was a teacher.." Yoshiki gasped.

"Wait.. and it saids here there was one survivor!" Ayumi pointed out.

"I'm freaked out of this place.." Ryuto stood in the corner.

"Ryuto, it's okay.. at least your safe with me!" Ayumi smiled.

"Ryuto, are you in the same class as Yuka?" Yoshiki asked.

"Uhh.. I am." Ryuto said.

"Hehe.. well I guess you like her just like Ayumi likes her older brother." Yoshiki smirked.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT!?" Ayumi blushed.

"Isn't it obvious? Everyone likes Satoshi. It's like a harem anime." Yoshiki was laughing.

Meanwhile, Ryuto calmed down and was blushing when he found out he liked Yuka.

"I so do not like Yuka! Oh and I can always spill the secret.. hehe." Ryuto turned his head to the side.

"Er.. shut up! Oh and C'mon you took a long time to react, don't deny it." Yoshiki laughed even harder.

"Ugh.." Ryuto blushed a million shades of red.

"Me and Kishinuma-kun won't tell! This is a sibling promise! Make sure you don't tell Mochida-kun, though." Ayumi glared at Ryuto.

"Err... I won't! Oh and it's a promise." Ryuto smiled.

"Oh and Kishinuma-kun what secret? OOH TELL ME WHO YOU LIKE!

"Well, uh.."

*Mayu's side*

"GUYS? GUUYS? GUUYS!" Mayu screamed.

"Hehe, hello there! One of the ghost girls said.

"Hi! Who are you?" She asked.

"We're lonely ghosts.. do you wanna play?" The other one asked.

"Sure!" She laughed.

"Do you like dolls?" Mayu asked.

"We both do!" One said.

"We should go to the infirmary! Oh and we can help your sensei!" They said.

"Okay!" Mayu responded.

* * *

**To be continued?**

**A/N: I don't know if that was long or not, but I wanted to update soon. I hope you enjoyed!**

**Question of the Day: What would you do if you were trapped in Heavenly Host?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome to Heavenly Host Chapter.. 3.. TOHKO! Hehe...**  
**Seiko... sorry.. for.. the.. Corpse Party.. Listen.. Carefully Note, this chapter is not based off a roleplay. Later chapters will be again.**

* * *

*Yoshiki's Team*  
*Flashback from last chapter*  
"So who do you like, Kishinuma-kun?" Ayumi asked.

"Erm.. It wouldn't be much of a secret then.. eh?" Yoshiki blushed.

"GRRR... I could help you, if you told me!" She protested.

"Ayushiki.. I so ship it." Ryuto grinned.

"What the hell is Ayushiki?" They both blushed.

"Erm, nothing. It's just a friendship ship." He lied.

"Oh We see." They replied.

"Well, I heard we should appease these ghosts by bringing back what their looking for.. I wonder what that is." Ayumi wondered.

"Where did you learn that?" Yoshiki asked.

"My Onee-chan, Hinoe told me!" She replied.

"Right.. my Onee-chan's talk about those spiritual stuff all the time.." Ryuto pointed out.

"Hehe, Shinozaki.. Ryuto seems to get bored from hearing you guys talk about it all the time.. haha.." He grinned.

"What's so funny?" She asked.

"Your boring Ryuto so bad, do you guys like even do anything fun?" He asked.

"Well, what we should be doing is finding those ghost kids." She remembered.

"Right, Onee-chan." Ryuto said.

"Giveee me my tongue.." A ghost kid appeared out of nowhere.

"AHHH!" Ayumi fell back.

"They seem to want their tongues!" Yoshiki shouted in fear.

"Onee-chan!" Ryuto screamed.

Yoshiki fought back. But then he fell unconcious

Except.. the ghost possesed Ayumi..

"Argh.. HELP ME!" Yoshiki said.

"Onii-chan! Onee-chan!" Ryuto paused in horror.

"... Argh.." Yoshiki said his last words.

But then..

Ayumi woke up.

"AHHH!" Ayumi screamed.

"Shinozaki..? What happened? You passed out for 5 minutes after that ghost came. He seemed to leave early." Yoshiki wanted to know what happened.

".. You fought back.. and the ghost possesed me. Then I trapped you in sand..!" She explained.

"Ugh..." Yoshiki was scared.

"Onee-chan, please don't do that to Onii-chan." Ryuto told her.

"Don't worry. I would never do that to someone!" Ayumi glared at her brother.

"Okay, woah woah." Yoshiki butted in, trying to stop a fight from breaking out.

*Seiko's side*  
Seiko woke up..

"Is anyone here? Naomi!" She shouted.

"Anyone? Is this a prank? This isn't funny! WAHH!" She cried.

She went outside, to find Morishige there.

"Morishige-kun!" She noticed he was bleeding, so she covered the wound with her arm.

Then, Morishige woke up.

"Shinohara-san?" He saw her.

"Morishige-kun! You woke up!" She was happy she wasn't alone.

"I remember being pushed down.. Ouch." His head was bleeding badly.

"Have you seen the others?" Seiko asked.

"No, I dumbly left Yui-sensei and Mayu after they went possesed.. by seemingly a slut?" He wondered.

"OOH We could have lesbi-threesomes once we get out!" Seiko joked.

"Shinohara-san.." Morishige glared.

Then Seiko got the message.

"We should find the others!" Seiko remarked.

"Yeah, I'm really worried about Mayu.. I hope she's okay." Morishige wished.

"I'm worried about Naomi.. I wish I could grope her breasts right now." Seiko fantasized.

"Pervert." Morishige sighed.

"Mayutaro. MAAYUTARO I SHIP IT SO HAARD." Seiko screamed.

Morishige blushed 100 shades of red.

"Shi-shi-Shinohara!" Morishige was embarrased.

"Hehe..." Seiko said.

"Wait, isn't that an infirmary? We should stay there." Morishige pointed out.

"Oh wait, it is!" Seiko said.

So they went in, and Seiko laid down on the bed.

"I wonder if Shinozaki and Kishinuma are together, I wonder if they know about our secret fanclub for the two.. Geez you girls are fangirls."  
Morishige laughed.

"Well I hope Kishinuma-san confesses to Shinozaki-san.. they look so cute together! If only Shinozaki didn't have a crush on Mochida-kun, Naomi has far too many rivals for his love." Seiko said.

"If we ever get out of here, I'm going to be nicer to everyone, because we are a group of friends, right?" Morishige pointed out.

"AHH!" They heard Ayumi scream.

"That's Shinozaki-san!" Seiko gasped.

"We have to find them!" Morishige went to the door.

But, suddenly a Ghost appeared and he saw hair on the door.

"AHH!" Morishige screamed.

Seiko didn't want to die.. so she ran and saw alcohol. Then she ran past the ghost, and threw the alcohol to Morishige.

Unfortunately, she missed slightly.

"Grab it! QUICK!" Seiko screamed. So he grabbed it and burned the door.

It worked. They both ran outside, and the door closed by itself. Except another earthquake happened.

They both went unconcious..

*Satoshi's team*

They heard Ayumi scream.

"It's Shinozaki!" Naomi screamed.

"Onii-chan! They must be near." So they all ran.

Instead, they saw a ghost. Who had a speech, they were horrified.. He was super bloody and had a weird face.

"Your friends are in another dimension.. that voice you heard could be from the future.. OR HOURS AGO. Mwahahahaaahahaa..." He laughed like a maniac. If you are able to cross dimensions, which we don't know how, you could find them. Or you could die here. You will feel eternal pain like your death.. Argh this hurts.. OW... I have to be making my way to tell your friends this. Bye.." He disappeared.

"Wait!" Satoshi tried to say, but he just disappeared.

"This is very unfortunate.

Then they kept searching till they found the infirmary.

"We should rest here, I am getting tired.. and hungry.." Naomi was pale.. she was about to faint but Yuka and Satoshi helped her.

"This place.. I hate it so fucking much." Satoshi sighed.

"Onii-chan! Please don't swear.. I know we won't die here..

*Ms. Yui*  
"Suzumoto? SUZUMOTO?" She wanted to die.. She was stuck in a scary room.

Suddenly the same ghost came and caught her attention.

"Who are you?" She asked. He then, explained everything.

Ms. Yui was shocked. Suddenly.. he disappeared. Then another ghost took his place. A shelf with knives started falling...

*Yoshiki's team*

"Sorry Ryuto.." Ayumi bowed.

"Same to you, Onee-chan.. I'm very sorry!" He sniffed.

"C'mon guys don't cry."

"Yeah we should be strong.." Ayumi then smiled.

"I love your smile, Shinozaki.. it makes me smile too.. your way better than last year's class rep." He smiled.

She flushed, and said "Aww... that means alot to me! Say, we should find the infirmary.. if this scary place even has one.

"Yeah, we really should." Ryuto looked around.

They went out, and started searching..

But suddenly, they found a bag.

"What is that thing?" Ayumi wondered.

"I'll go check it." Yoshiki told the two. "Erm.. ok.. just be careful, please." She replied.

"Don't worry, Shinozaki.. you worry way too much." He chuckled, happily.

"Well of course I'm worrying! We're trapped in a ghost school.." She pointed out.

Ryuto started hugging her, scared of what was in the bag.

"Oh god.. you should see this." Yoshiki was disgusted.

"What is it?" She asked. Then she checked. The sight was horrifying when she checked it. "Oh god.." She covered Ryuto's eyes, and her own.

"We should find all the tongues and then appease those ghosts.. but right now we should look for everyone." Yoshiki pointed out.

"Then that's the plan!" Ayumi smiled.

They found the infirmary. But heard a voice suddenly.

"Stop. your friend, Mayu is in there! With two of the ghosts. You should take this doll.." Naho said with no expression.

"Naho? Is that really you?" She grinned.

"Just take it." She said.

Then they went into the infirmary to see the two ghost girls. "Suzumoto! RUUN! Those are ghosts who are avenging their death!" She gasped.

"Oh, don't worry.. their really nice!" She said.

Then she presented the doll.

"Sorry.. SOORRRRY! I'M SORRY!" The doll said. But instead, it angered the ghost.

Suddenly, they started pulled Suzumoto into the air. "Hey, GUYS AREN'T WE FRIENDS?" Mayu screamed.

The three watched in horror.

"The tongue! Give it!" Ayumi shouted.

Then Yoshiki threw the tongue and one of the ghosts grabbed it.

"My.. my tongue." She let go of Mayu and the other girl couldn't hold her alone. She fell onto the ground but her head started bleeding..

"Is.. she dead?" Ayumi was shocked in horror.

"AHH!" Ryuto screamed.

* * *

**A/N: I'm proud. This is the longest chapter I made without adding a song ~~ YAY! Anyways, next chapter up in 2-4 days?  
**

**Question of the Day: Have you ever shipped a couple out of your friends? Also have you started a fanclub (Public or Private? :D) for it? **


	4. Chapter 4 (Sorry for hiatus)

**Welcome to Heavenly Host Elementary.. hahahahaha.. just a heads-up I'm doing an alternate events story just like Book of Shadows after this fic. Edit after a long while: IVE BEEN INACTIVE FOREVER IF YA WANNA KNOW PM.**

* * *

***Yoshiki's Team***  
Mayu was unconcious. Ayumi was shocked. Ryuto stood there.. in the corner. Meanwhile Yoshiki comforted Ayumi.

Mayu woke up. "Ow.. th...th...thank you Ayumi-chan!" Mayu thanked her for saving her life.

"I'm pretty sure she would be saying no problem." Yoshiki told her.

"We should be going." Ayumi got back to her senses.

"Yeah, I think I heard Mochida-san while this was happening." Ryuto recalled.

"Mochida-kun should be near!" Ayumi was excited with joy since she was going to see her crush. Well that's what she thought..

Mayu was scared and was very careful. Suddenly they heard a scream, so they went to go check what it was.

"AHH! DANNY!" A girl screamed.

".. What was that? We should go check.." Ayumi was scared considering there could be a monster or whatever there.

"Shinozaki, isn't it weird.. Danny is an english name and it's a first name.. wouldn't they be from America or Europe?" Yoshiki wondered.

They headed where everything was happening and a boy was defending himself with a plank against a scary man in a black suit, it seemed to look like he was a robot..

"Mwahhahaha! Your all gonna die!" Sachiko laughed.

".. WE SHOULD GO HELP THEM!" Ayumi panicked at the hideous creature.

Yoshiki shoved the man, and he was seemingly weak and got pushed into a bunch of spikes.

The girls.. they were scared as hell..

***Extra-ness***

"AHH!" A boy screamed.

"Wiz-kun!" A girl panicked.

Yet, the boy was stabbed by a evil ghostly girl.. who was she?

"Stop calling me that.. I jjust wanted to say I like you.. even when Jake is there.. A.." He was unconcious..

The girl started crying.. she should've known, she shouldn't have been so cold..

***Cliffhanger***

"Alice.. are you okay? and you guys.. thank you." Danny bowed.

"Are you guys from America?" They asked.

"No we are from Europe." He replied.

"Oh.. well you should join us to find our friends." Yoshiki offered

"Sure thing, we are looking for our friends too.

"Oh and I heard people from foreign countries are on first-name basises?" Ayumi asked.

"Yes.." Alice feintly said.

They walked till they saw a ghost. It was the girl that tried to kill Mayu.

"AHH!" Alice and Ayumi screamed.

In horror, Mayu ran away.. "WHY? WHHHY!?" She screamed. *?*

***Extra***

"AHH! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT TO A FRIEND?..." Someone screamed.

"MWAHAHHAHAAHAHAHA!" The boy screamed.

"Nozaki-kun.. why?" Another girl asked.

Suddenly, Naho popped out of nowhere.

"He's influenced with the darkening. He is possesed since he has been alone too long." She said.

"Can we do anything to stop it?" The girl asked.

"I'm afraid not." Then Naho ran and disappeared.

"... where are you Kibiki-sensei?"

Suddenly, the boy was rid of the darkening.

"Nozaki-kun? NOZAKI-kun!" The girl hugged him.

He blushed madly.. "Sakura-chan!" He turned his head the other way.

***Yoshiki's Team***

Alice was hugging Danny, scaredly... "Danny!" She shouted.

He was scared of his mind. "What.. do I do?" He thought.

Suddenly, Yoshiki ran at the ghost. But he passed through her. He fell.

"I have the power to be touchable or not." She manically laughed.

"Fuck you!" Yoshiki got back up. Then he saw a bag. "That.. must be a tongue." He grabbed it. and threw it at her.

".. THIS ISNT MY TONGUE!" She was so mad, she bursted into a pool of blood...

"..What was that?" Ayumi said. "I.. I don't know, we should stay away from it.

Suddenly, it turned into a boy's ghost.

"... MY TONGUE!..." He grabbed the tongue. Suddenly, he turned into a human-like person, instead of a blue ghost.

".. Whatever that was.. god. If this is a joke, it isn't funny." Alice said.

"I don't think this is a joke, Suzumoto got hurt and we're from two faraway places we couldn't have been brought here so quickly. But then again..  
We don't know how long we were passed out for. I just know it isn't long considering I wasn't hungry or thirsty." Yoshiki made a speech.

(.. I need to backtrack on the other sides so unfortuantely, it'll be ocs and Yoshiki's team only this chapter)

They walked.. until evantually Yuki came back.

"TONNGUE!" She screamed.

Evantually a girl and a boy ran to her, and gave her a tongue.

"My.. tongue?" She asked.

She was purified.

Suddenly, they all passed out.

***Class 2-9***

".. It's our school, Kishinuma-kun!" Ayumi said.

".. wait how are those two here and the other two we just met not?" Yoshiki was confused.

"This isn't your house, Alice.. and where our the other guys?" Danny remarked.

Suddenly, a purified Yuki appeared and said: "I had a malfunction with my powers sending you here.. this is all I can do. Sorry your probably scared right now considering this is far away, but I used too much power just to send people back to where our school plot was before. Don't forget the fact that I sent people back farrer away in Japan rather than here.."

"So.. we're trapped like a million miles away from where we live? We don't HAVE MONEY TO GET BACK THERE!" Danny shouted.

".. If you go back to where your friends and their friends are, you could safely go back to your school by doing the charm the right way.  
Sachiko-san told me about it but I don't know how to do the charm rightly." Yuki said.

"Then.. take us back!" Alice said.

".. Are you sure?" Yuki asked.

"We're both sure." They replied in unison.

"I'll come back to save our friends!" Ayumi said.

"I'm coming!" Ryuto said.

".. I don't have much friends, and I'd hate to lose my actual friends. I guess I'll come too." Yoshiki said.

"Your friends are all in the same dimension but I won't be able to go back with you unless I bring you back near them. You guys may not find each other again and help. Is that alright?" Yuki made one last warning.

".. I'm sure we'll find each other it isn't a huge school." Ayumi said.

"..Okay but just so you know this dimension has a lot of dead ends." She said.

"We're all fine with it!" They all speaking in unison.

"..Mochida-kun.. I'll see you again." Ayumi smiled.

Yoshiki was half-jealous and half-happy for her.

Danny whispered in Alice's ear: "Don't they look cute together? I think Shinozaki has a boyfriend already though.. or a crush?"

"I would start a fanclub!" Alice whispered back.

Ryuto, who heard this said: "There's one here you should check out Ayushiki fan-club on facebook." He laughed.

"I'm ready to send you back." Yuki then sent them back..

"Mochida-kun.. Nakashima.. you better be okay." She said.

***Mayu's side***

"..AHH! She was hiding in a corner."

1 Hour Later

"You and two of your friends are the only ones left in this dimension, unforunately they have already appeased the spirits here without the 3 of you so the only way back is to do the charm rightly." Naho popped out of nowhere.

This popped Mayu out of her trance.

"I'll help you find your best friend, and your friend." Naho smiled..

"Well, I can't.. actually there are people over there that can help you. Go find them." Naho then disappeared.

".. I need to find Shige-nii! I wonder who he is stuck with.. Shige-nii be okay.." Mayu worried.

".. Who's that?" A girl pointed at Mayu.

* * *

***To Be Continued..***

**SO well there's gonna be lots of OC's now I guess but most of them aren't part of the main story. Danny and Alice well you can find where they are from in my Truth/Dare fic. Anyways they are real people owo. Peace out!**

**Question of the Day: Who do you wanna get trapped with in Heavenly Host? (Real People BTW)**


End file.
